


[Podfic] When the Levee Breaks

by RsCreighton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bar Fight, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, drunk feelings sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Even Spock has limits.





	[Podfic] When the Levee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabble/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When the Levee Breaks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914547) by [waketosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waketosleep/pseuds/waketosleep). 



> Thank you to waketosleep for having blanket permission.
> 
> This was recorded as a birthday podfic for Rabble! :D <3 Happy birthday! :D

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### When the Levee Breaks: 18:37

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20When%20The%20Levee%20Breaks.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20When%20The%20Levee%20Breaks.mp3) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 18:37
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20When%20The%20Levee%20Breaks.m4b) | **Size:** 8.96 MB | **Duration:** 18:37

  
---|---


End file.
